Safe
by SnickyPop
Summary: Sasuke is back, but is he really safe from his past? more importantly, sakura. [sakusasu] oneshot


…**Safe…**

3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3

A procession of ANBU walked down the bridge where years ago Team Seven would meet. They were all surrounding a dark haired man who just looked with his eyes around the bridge, into a faraway place. He didn't look like much of a threat now, but he still held that powerful aura around him. Some ANBU would glance nervously to the traitor, but he showed no signs of struggle.

Another group of people were making their way out of the Ichiraku Ramen Bar down the road. They all seemed to be in a hurry, to get to the road where the ANBU squads were.

The dark haired traitor looked fruitlessly past the men guarding him. He only broke out of his daze when he saw a familiar group of people, or, what used to be he guessed. There was a large dog, with a shaggy man standing next to it. And then there was an extremely clothed person on the other side of the dog. A smaller form with long raven hair was standing a little behind him. A large man stood next to the dog-boy, with another man that wore his hair tied up. Another with very long blonde hair and a purple outfit stood next to him. Then there was another man standing next to a bun haired girl who had long hair tied in the back. And then another green-clad man. But they weren't the people he was looking for. The people he wanted to see stood right in the middle of them, orange clad and pink haired. He felt a dangerous aura coming from one of them. He stopped in his tracks.

One of the ANBU stepped forward to stop the approaching two. They stopped in place and narrowed their eyes.

"I am sorry Sakura-san, Naruto-san; we cannot let you see him."

Naruto warily glanced to Sakura, who looked calm on the outside but was mentally fuming. "Umm, ANBU-san? I don't think that was the wisest thing to say…"

Sakura cracked her knuckles, "I am sorry, but then you will just be in the way." She said simply in a light tone and flashed away one moment and the next she was right in front of the traitor and punched him straight in the gut. His expression widened and went from shock to acceptance in a second.

Sakura continued to beat the man and he never even tried to block once. He took his punishment, knowing fully well that he deserved every bit of it.

Sakura picked up the man by the collar and looked him straight in the eye. Her expression immediately saddened.

"Sasuke, do you have any idea the hell you put us through when you left, the hell you put me through?!"

Sasuke looked right back at her, "Sakura, you're…"

She closed her eyes, waiting for the word that she knew was going to come. _'Annoying'_

"Strong."

She opened her eyes wide and gasped. She couldn't help in anymore, she let the tears spill over her brims and instead of punching him more with a remark like "Of coarse I'm strong, I'm the Fifth's apprentice dumbass!", she just pulled him into a hug.

The others just stayed out of it, knowing that the day when Sasuke returned was long awaited in team seven. But even Naruto didn't interfere, as what happened next astonished them all.

Sasuke's hands slowly rose and wrapped themselves around Sakura's tiny frame. He held onto her tight, trying to reduce her silent tears.

Naruto smiled to himself. _'Sakura, you are a miracle worker. You finally helped Sasuke find his heart.'_ He slowly walked over and helped Sakura help Sasuke up. Because, well…he was hurtin' pretty bad right about now from all those punches. Naruto sheepishly turned to the stunned ANBU.

"Umm, would you mind if we took him to the hokage?" They shook their heads, "Just make sure you don't get side-tracked."

Naruto smiled, "Will do." He turned back to his teammates and helped Sakura carry Sasuke around their shoulders. And then walk to the Hokage Towed with the setting sun.

Things were at peace once more.

"YOSH!!! THAT WAS A VERY YOUTHFUL EXIT!!!"

Well…Almost at least…

3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3

**A/N: Sorry, I always have to add an ending like that in on my oneshots. XD it's a bad habit of mine. This idea has been swimming in my mind for awhile now, just now finally got it in type.**

**Tell me if you like or hated, only my second oneshot. I think I did better on the first…**

**-Sn1ckz **


End file.
